Same Side Of The Spectrum
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: She's a Montana Homicide detective, he's a BAU Agent. They come together.when The BAU team is called to help her with a new case, much to her objection. Will these two continually butt heads, or will they finally realize they are on the Same Side Of The Spectrum?
1. Chapter 1

Same Side Of The Spectrum

The cool wind-swept across the Montana plains, carefully disturbing the grass below. The wind then moved on to a giant oak tree, rustling its leaves with no problem at all. That giant Oak tree stood in the yard where a quaint farmhouse stood. Inside the house was Thomas and Eileen Branden, and their twins Abigail and Joey. They were all sleeping in their beds, dreaming of good thoughts. Little did they know that soon, their peaceful worlds would be disrupted.

I sat at my cubicle/desk at the police department, just finishing the details on a now closed home Invasion gone homicide when the blaring ring indicates that the phone on my desk is ringing. Reluctantly, I pick up the phone. ''Garcia, homicide.'' I call through the receiver.

''Penelope, it's Emily.'' Emily Prentiss is my best friend and just happens to a fellow homicide detective at the same police department.

''Emily, what's up?''

''Pen, you need to get down to 327 sycamore lane now, it's a bad one.''

''How bad?'' I ask.

''Entire family.'' I put my head on my desk. These sort of cases are always the hardest.

''Ok, I'm on my way.'' After hanging up my phone, I grab my badge and the key's to my black squad car and head out to probably the worst case for me in a while.

In the driveway of 327 sycamore lane is where I finally pull my squad car to a stop. Getting out of the car, Emily who was on the front porch, heads over to my car.

''So Emily, what's the news so far?'' I ask her as I adjust my badge on my shirt.

''Ok, at 9:00 a co-worker of the husband got worried when he didn't show for work, so they called the cops to check the house. That's when they found 41-year-old Thomas Branden with a single gunshot wound to the forehead with his wife 40-year-old Eileen Branden with the same fate. What's worse is that the twins were found in their beds strangled to death.''

''So we have a sick psycho that killed an entire family? Just wonderful.'' I mutter as I walk up the front porch with Emily following me.

''Ohh there's more, Collins called the FBI.'' My eyes go wide like saucers.

''He did what?!'' Andrew Collins is our supervisor who is a hotshot and is a total Jackass. ''I can't believe he called the feds! When are they arriving here anyways?''

''Tomorrow Morning, they're coming from D.C.'' That's freaking great! The FBI is coming to take our own case! This is why I hate the FBI, they think just because small town detectives aren't as big as them, they can do whatever the hell they want!

''Well, sitting here complaining about the FBI won't help us, so let's go in there, and look at some dead bodies shall we?'' Emily and I, with now set determined looks on our faces we head into the house. The first thing we see is a blood drag mark about 1 foot long.

''Well obviously one of the four bodies had been dragged through here.'' After we saw the observation, we saw everything else including all 4 bodies, which was sad to see an entire family destroyed by one person. All the evidence we we're able to gather was a single finger print and a hair on Eileen's body that wasn't her's considering the hair's red and she blonde, so we've gained some hope for the case.

A few hours later, Emily and I are sitting in my squad car about ready to take off to the station and check the evidence when my cell rings. I answer it with a somewhat annoyed tone because I just want to get out of here.

''Garcia.''

''It's Collins. I'm sure detective Prentiss has told you this already but the FBI has been called in from D.C.''

''She did tell me sir, but why exactly have they been called?'' On the other end, I hear Collins let out a huff, which makes me want to punch him so bad!

''If you must know, we have had similar cases in the past, I thought we might have a serial killer on our hands so I called them.''

''Wait Collins, You didn't just call the FBI, you called the BAU?'' I've heard about them their good, not just good amazing, that still doesn't change the fact he called the flipping FBI!

''Garcia, one thing to remember for tomorrow play nice. I don't need a detective snapping at a member of the FBI, that could be bad for my reputation.'' Did I also mention that Collins is also a self-centered prick?

''Ok Collins, I gotta go bye.'' I roll my eyes as I put my phone on my belt.

''Has Collins told you to behave yet?'' Emily asks.

''Yeah, and if I didn't need this job I'd tell him to screw off.''

''We all wish we could, or at least I do.'' I start the car and start driving down the road.

''I heard that the people he called do some amazing work.''

''Yeah, well their only going to be here a short time then there gone.'' Emily just shakes her head as we drive the road. When the BAU get's here tomorrow, it is not going to begin well.

_Did you guys enjoy the first chapter? Was it original enough for you? I promise, in the next chapter Morgan and the BAU team will show up! It wouldn't be Criminal Minds without the rest of them!_


	2. Chapter 2

_iSame_ Side Of The Spectrum

Today is the day that the BAU show up, which I've made pretty clear that I don't want them here, but no! It's not my choice it's Collins choice. Guess All I can do is cross my fingers and pray to god one of them doesn't get on my nerves, and if they do, ohh boy Garcia ain't going to be a happy girl.

I'm sitting at my desk, trying to pass the time until the BAU get's here, which I guarantee will be eventful. Just as I start to pass the time by running the fingerprint scan from the Branden Case, Collins walks in front of my desk and stops, straightening his jacket in the process.

''Detective Garcia, the BAU has arrived. I would like you to join me in introducing them to our department. Remember, behave.'' Collins points a finger at me, then walks off hall. I know where I'd like to stick that finger. Groaning, I stand up from my desk and walk in the direction Collins had walked off in. Soon enough, I hear more and more people talking, I start walking in that direction.

I come to the lobby, where I find Collins and a group of people who I assume is the BAU. When I walk in, everyone turns their heads towards me, even Collins.

''Everyone, this is detective Garcia, she is the head detective on this case. You need anything, ask her.'' With that, Collins walks off with a large group of the BAU, but someone sticks behind. This person has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, and is wearing a woman's dress suit. She smiles at me, then speaks up.

''Detective Garcia, I'm Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls me JJ.'' She sticks out her hand for me to shake, which I accept. You know what, I may not like the BAU being here but I do like this woman. Returning the smile, I gesture JJ to follow me down the hall, in which she does.

''Please, feel free to call me Penelope. I do have to warn you, Collins can be a bit of a... snob so watch out.'' JJ laughs.

''Ohh I deal with people like that all the time, don't worry about it. I'm not a normal BAU Agent, I'm their Communications Liason.'' JJ and I continue walking down the hall. Just as we passed my desk, my computer goes off notifying me that the fingerprint was a match in our system.

''Hold on a sec, I'm going to get the rest of them.'' JJ walks off to find the other members of the BAU while I see the results. It turns out it was a match to a man named Alex Clancy, so I wrote down the name and his address. Just as I finish writing it all down, JJ comes in with the rest of the BAU, and Collins.

''Detective Garcia, what do you have for us?'' A professional voice asks. I look at the man who said it and I recognize him as Aaron Hotchner, the leader of the BAU. Don't ask me how I know him, I just do.

''At the scene, we had found a fingerprint on the kitchen window. We had run the fingerprint through our databases, and got a result. The fingerprint belongs to a Alex Clancy, who lives at 911 Chester Avenue.''

''Garcia, I would like you to go to the address and see if he's there, ask him a couple of questions. And take Agent Morgan with you.'' Collins tells me as he points to who I'm guessing is Agent Morgan, a bald man who's well over 5'7. I haven't even talked to this man but I can already tell that he seems to be the type of guy who has woman... often around him if you get what I'm saying. Without another word, I walk past Collins and everybody else with Agent Morgan hot on my heels. Well, this should be interesting.

We're driving to Alex Clancy address in my squad car. Agent Morgan sits next to me in the passenger seat. The entire ride has been silent, until now when he decides to speak.

''So, detective Garcia what made you get in this line of work?'' He casually asks.

''I don't usually tell strangers about my life or work Agent Morgan.'' I answer back as I turn down the car onto a dirt road.

''Don't blame you there, how about this. My name is Derek Morgan. There, we're not strangers anymore.'' He looks over at me and smiles, and which point I just shake my head. He's got a point, you know what, just tell him it can't be that bad.

''My brother did actually.''

''Your brother? How so?'' Morgan asks.

''My brother Adam Garcia, was a cop in L.A, one of the best in the city. I always wanted to be like him, yet I didn't want to be a cop. Homicide detectives always got my blood pumped, so from there on, I did everything I needed to do so I could become a Homicide Detective for Montana.''

''So, what's going on with your brother now? He still a cop?'' A long moment of silence comes after that statement.

''Something wrong?'' Morgan asks. I take a deep breath, and answer him.

''No everything's fine, it's just... 6 years ago My brother Adam had responded to a Domestic Abuse call in a bad part of L.A, which he never usually did. As he was getting out of his car, a shootout started, and he got caught in the crossfire. Shot right in the abdomen, died right on the spot.'' Morgan doesn't respond, he just stays silent. Once he does open his mouth to respond, we pull up To Alex Clancy's address.

''Let's get some questions answered now Agent Morgan.'' I get out of the car, avoiding his look at me. Well that's wonderful, I just told someone I barely know the story with my brother, and now I'm tearing up. I haven't told that story in years, but still every time I go to work now, I think of my brother who had been so thrilled that I had become a Homicide detective, now I cry every time I think of him.

Wiping my eyes, I walk up to the door without Agent Morgan and hope for once they coöperate for once.

_To be honest, as I was part about her brother, I was tearing up as I hope you were when you were reading it. She had gotten introduced to every BAU member, except Reid which will chapter!_

_Hope you loved it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Same Side Of The Spectrum

Before Alex Clancy opened the door, Morgan was out of the car and by my side. Man, he's fast when he wants to be. He starts to open his mouth again when the door opens. A 40-year-old man whose hair is thinning and is well overweight opens the door with a disgusted look on his face.

''Who the hell are two?'' The Man asks in a hoarse voice.

''I'm Homicide Detective Penelope Garcia and this is Agent Derek Morgan. We're here to ask you couple of questions. First, are you Alex Clancy?'' I ask the man.

''Yeah, what's it to you?'' Alex retorts back.

''Did you know either Thomas Branden or Eileen Branden?''

''Eileen is my sister. Why the fuck are you asking me this?'' Alex asks with a now annoyed look on his face.

''Alex, one more word out of your mouth besides the answers to her questions and I'll make sure you get stuck in jail for whatever I can, got it?'' Morgan threatens, giving Alex a death glare. Instead of speaking, he just nods his head.

''Why are you asking me these questions?'' Alex asks in a more calm voice. I take a deep breath, and begin to tell him.

''Thomas, Eileen and their kids were found dead in their house yesterday and your fingerprint was found on the kitchen window, care to explain why?'' I ask him. He registers a look of shock on his face, who wouldn't you just found out your sister had been murdered.

''I'm her brother, I went to their house quite often, why wouldn't my fingerprint be on the kitchen window?'' Alex asks, a little pissed off but once he get's a look at Morgan he calms down immediately.

''Ok then, we might need you for more questions so don't go out-of-town Alex.'' Without a response, Alex slams the door in our faces. Well, he didn't really coöperate. Morgan and I get back in the car, and we just sit there. Finally, Morgan get's his chance to speak.

''I'm sorry I asked about your brother, I didn't mean to upset you or anything.'' I don't look at Morgan, but I can feel him look at me.

''It's fine, don't worry about it.'' My phone rings, and I answer it.

''Garcia.''

''Penelope, it's JJ. Collins gave me or everyone your number. We ran the hair you found on Eileen's body, came up nothing.''

''Well, that sucks. We talked to Alex Clancy, who is Eileen's brother. Nothing, he just said he was often at the house and that's why the fingerprint was there.''

''Back to square one then. Guess I'll see you guys at the station.''

''See you then.'' I hang up on JJ, then look at Morgan as I start the car.

''The hair that was found on Eileen's body had no results.''I look back at the road as I start driving.

''Guess we have to wait for my team to get a profile.'' Morgan answers. After that, the car is silent the rest of the ride to the station.

I'm sitting at my desk, looking over photos we had taken of the crime scene, seeing If I must anything when someone walks over to my desk. I look up and see a nerdy looking kid who doesn't look over 25 years old.

''Detective Garcia?'' The kid asks.

''Yeah?''

''I'm Doctor Spencer Reid with the BAU, I have something you might want to know. Since the hair you found came up with no result, I looked at it more closely. I noticed it's not hair, it's a rare type of fiber only found in Brazil, most likely from gloves.'' Man, this kid is like a mini genius!

''And that's why we couldn't find any other prints, because he was wearing gloves. Thanks Doctor Reid.'' Reid smiles lightly before walking back to where he came from. Time passes as I get back to looking over the photos and soon enough it's midnight. I'm still looking at them when Agent Morgan comes up to my desk.

''You really should be home Detective.'' He says as he leans on my desk slightly.

''I guess your right.'' I stand up from my desk, and go to grab my jacket but Agent Morgan already has it in his hand, and is handing it to me.

''Thank you.'' I put my jacket on then grab the key's to my car.

''It's late out, let me drive you home.'' Morgan asks as I start walking to my car. He's following right by my side.

''Thanks for offer but I can drive myself home.'' Morgan stops me by lightly touching my arm, which I slowly back away from his touch.

''Again, I really didn't mean to upset you with your brother, you sure your ok?''

''I'm fine.'' I reach my car, and get in with Morgan standing by the driver's side door.

''Goodnight Morgan.'' Without waiting for him to move, I pull away from him, then start driving to my house. Why does he have to push it? It's sweet yet irritating at the same time. Let's just hope tomorrow's different.

_So, Morgan is already being sweet, and he doesn't even know her! Wish it would happen to me! Their moving along in the case, and next chapter the profile will be given out._


	4. Chapter 4

uSame Side Of The Spectrum

When I return to work the next morning, JJ is waiting by my desk for me.

''The team's about to give the profile, you might wanna know what these guys have to say.'' I follow JJ to our main area in the station where the rest of the BAU has gathered. I take my spot leaning against the wall by JJ. Hotch clears his throat, and BAU starts talking.

''All right, we are looking for someone who had a grudge towards the Branden family or hated them due to the way they were killed.'' Hotch points out.

''The killer wore gloves, meaning he's organized and most likely took every precaution to not get caught.'' Reid adds.

''Instead of shooting the kids in the forehead like the parents, this Unsub strangled them either to keep them quiet, or to have the kids suffer more than the parents, which means this unsub could hate kids.'' Morgan speaks up.

''One more thing, we need to search the surrounding area for any other attacks similar to this one, let's get to work.'' Hotch dismisses everyone. Since there's nothing else I can do, I go to look back at the pictures. The last picture I look at is of Abigail Branden's body on her bed. When I zoom in, I notice something on her bedding. Looking closer at it, it's a piece of paper folded twice. How could I not notice before!

Just as I notice this, Morgan just happens to walk by my desk. He notices the look of shock on my face, and comes over.

''What did you find Garcia?'' He asks, looking over my shoulder to look at the screen.

''Well, I was looking at this picture of Abigail Branden when I found this...'' I point out the piece of paper to Morgan, and he notices it right away.

''Great job, I'll go see if they have it in evidence and bring it to you.'' Before leaving, he kisses the side of my head, then takes off towards the evidence locker. Ok, what the hell was that? Why did he just kiss the side of my head? You know what, it's probably nothing. Within a few minutes from when he left, Morgan comes back with a piece of paper.

''They had it, said no one's even looked to see if anything's written on the inside.'' Morgan hands me the paper. Being sure not to contaminate the evidence in case of fingerprints or anything, I put on gloves then open the paper. On inside, is a clearly written sentence.

_I told you, Thomas was lying to you._

Well that could mean a multiple list of things.

''Thomas was lying to you, the could mean the writer was talking about the wife, but if he was, why would they put it by Abigail's body instead of Eileen?'' I ask Morgan.

''Well the Unsub probably had the note in his hand when he went into the children's room, and to strangle someone you need two hands. They might have put the note down to do so, then forgot to pick it up.'' Morgan answers back while looking at me.

''I never though of it like that, nice thinking.'' I stand up and grab the paper.

''I'm going to get one of my guys test this for fingerprints.'' I leave Morgan by my desk, as I go to give it to one of my guys. When I come back, Morgan is still in the same position as he was before.

''What are you still doing here Derek?'' I actually called him by his first name, first time for everything. Turning towards me, he acknowledges me with a smile.

''Well Garcia, seeing is that you have had a breaking point in the case, and your waiting for a test that will take a long time, I'll drive you home for a break, and this time don't even think about objecting Penelope.'' He smiles once more before heading towards the entrance. Shaking my head slightly, I follow him to the entrance of the building.

Currently, Morgan is driving me home and I'm in the passenger seat, looking out the window when speaks up.

''Early Your boss Collins had said you were the head detective, how'd that happen?'' Morgan asks.

''To be honest, I didn't know I was head detective til he said so, and I wasn't real keen on you guys being here.''

''Well, you've changed your opinion on that because of me right? Have you noticed hos charming i am I mean come on!'' I laugh to myself.

''Whatever helps you sleep at night Morgan.''

''Earlier you were talking about your brother, do you have any other siblings?'' He asks as he turns a corner.

''I do actually, I have 3 other brothers Alex, Payton, and Andrew.'' Morgan raises his eyebrow.

''Out of five kids, you were the only girl?''

''Youngest too.''

''So, what do your other brothers do for living if you don't mind me asking.''

''Alex is a lawyer, Payton is a judge, then Andrew is a cop in North Carolina.''

''Ok, all of you ended up in the criminal justice area, how the hell did that happen?'' Morgan asks.

''Runs in the blood I guess, my dad was a pretty good defense attorney before he passed away when I was 18.'' We pull up to my house.

''I can drive you to work tomorrow, since your car's at the station.''

''It's fine, I'll just get a friend to help me.'' I get out of the car, but he whistles to get my attention so I turn back to him.

''Careful walking up to your house, watch your surroundings.'' He says.

''It's Montana, not the south side of chicago, nothing's going to happen.''

''Remember, I work in the BAU, anything can happen sweetheart.''

''Sweetheart? Really?'' I ask Morgan, who just chuckles.

''Just go along with it baby girl.'' He drives off before I can respond this time. Sweetheart, I understand but baby girl? What the hell? I'm not quite sure I wanna ask on that... Walking up to my house, I unlock the door and walk in, closing the door behind me. I look at the clock and it's only noon, but I can take an hour or two to relax. I kick off my shoes then sit down and lean back on my couch.

I think Morgan's really starting to grow on me, and to think that I didn't like him at first.

_Morgan worked a little more of his charm on Garcia, and she's not resisting it! Finally!_

_On other news, I was watching an Anderson Live interview on YouTube with Moore, and may I just say, hilarious!_


	5. Chapter 5

same side of the Spectrum

It's nearly 2:00 and I'm still at home, watching Criminal Minds which is a pretty damn good show, when my phone rings. I knew it would ring eventually. I pick up my phone and answer it, but before I even have a chance to ask whose their, the other person starts speaking.

''Garcia, it's Morgan. They found fingerprints on the paper and have results for the prints. They want you back at the station, I'll be there in 10 to pick you up.'' Without getting to say a word, he hangs up. Groaning, I grab my jacket and badge, then head outside to wait for Morgan.

After Morgan picks me up, we head straight to the station. When I do get inside the station, everyone else is waiting by my desk.

''So what's going on with the results?'' I ask as I put everything down on my desk.

''We did get a match for the fingerprints, and they belong to a Chad Moore, a 34-year-old hot head with a record. We picked him up and he's in the interrogation room, ask him some questions, but be careful he has a short fuse.'' Hotch tells me. I gulp. I haven't dealt with hotheads who have records in a while.

''Got it.'' I smile to put them at ease if they noticed, then starts walking towards the interrogation room. Before I open the door, Morgan comes up from behind me.

''Hey don't be nervous about this, I'll be right on the other side of the glass making sure nothing happens that shouldn't, ok?'' He reassured me, I nod my head before walking into the room. Sitting at the table was an obviously built man with blonde hair and a tattoo on his neck. As I sit across from Chad, he begins to look me up and down, then sets a glare on his face.

''Mr. Moore is it? We found this piece of paper in the middle of a crime scene, which you like to tell me why?'' I ask Chad Calmly.

''What did this piece of paper say exactly?''

''I told you, Thomas was lying to you, why would your fingerprints be on the paper?'' I ask once more.

''See, Thomas Branden was cheating on his wife Eileen, and being Thomas's best friend, I felt like I had to tell her, she didn't believe me at first. When she did find out he was cheating on her, I wrote this note and sent it to her. I never brought it to the house directly, I just mailed it.'' Chad finishes explaining it to me.

''See, Chad that's not what I think. I think you got mad being the hot head you are because the wife didn't listen to you, and then Thomas got pissed at you because you told the wife. So you went to their house, and murdered them. When the kids started to scream, you strangled them.'' I say. I think I just lit chad's fuse because his face starts getting red, and his fists clench up. He stands up from the chair, and points a finger at me.

''Now, there's no way in hell i did that. Sure my best friend was cheating on his wife, and I told her, that doesn't mean I'd kill them!'' Chad get's angrier, now clenching his teeth.

''Now, Moore I suggest you sit down in that chair again before I send my dog in.''

''What's a dog going to do?''

''Fine, just remember you asked for it. Morgan!'' I call in the room, hoping Morgan can hear me. Next thing I know, Morgan walks into the room. Guess he heard me. He immediately goes towards Chad a bit.

''Chad, sit your ass down and cool it. Just listen to the women here.'' Morgan calmly says to Chad.

''No I'm done here, Just remember if I had it my way, you'd be in jail by the end of the day.'' Being a little pissed, I open the door and walk through it, then close it forcefully behind me. Pacing in front of the door, I slowly start calming down. A few minutes later, Derek walks out of the interrogation room.

''Hey, you ok?'' He ask me as he stops in front of me, stopping me from pacing.

''No. My gut's telling me, and I want to arrest him now, but until we have more evidence we can't, which pisses me off extremely.''

''I know it does, believe me I feel the same way. But we just have to be patient on this.'' Morgan puts his hand on my shoulder. ''Just take a deep breath, and let's move on past this guy.'' Finally calming down, I start walking down the hall with Morgan by my side.

''I'm your dog now Penelope?'' He asks, amused by that.

''It was the best thing to catch him off guard, what did you think?''

''Well, I'm certainly going to have to be your dog more often.'' He says as he lays his arm lightly across my shoulders. Walking by my desk, I get away from him and sit down in my desk. Morgan just leans against the front of my desk.

''So what are you going to do now?'' He asks.

''Find some evidence against that son of a bitch in there so I can do the honors of arresting his ass.'' Derek laughs as moves to behind me.

''There's the spirit. I'm hoping I'll see you later Sweetheart. '' He ruffles my hair before walking down the hall to his desk. You know, I think I could get use to him calling me that.

_They've got another suspect in the case that Everyone can assure Morgan and Garcia both hate with a passion. And apparently Morgan is Garcia's new bulldog! Wish I had a dog like him!_


	6. Chapter 6

ISame Side Of The Spectrum

The next day I arrive at work, my mood being considerably dark and dreary due to the fact that today is the 7 year anniversary of when my brother Adam was shot down in L.A. I would take the day off, but since the BAU came and I'm the head detective on the case, I can't. I mean physically, I can't. I asked Collins if I could take the day off last year, and you want to know what he said, he said tough luck, get over it! And before I thought he was jackass, but once he said that it's like he went from minor jackass to a major asshole! So I haven't even bothered asking, because I know he'll say no.

I'm sitting at my desk, mulling over the case information when the phone on my desk rings. I pick it up, and try answering it with a smile.

''Garcia, homicide detective.''

''Penelope, it's Payton. I have a break between trials and I called to see if you are going to be able to come to Adam's grave in L.A today?''

''Payton, it's not going to be possible, with my boss not letting me go and then the BAU from Virginia coming to help us on a case, it just won't happen.'' I hear Payton mutter something under his breath.

''You know, maybe your boss would let you if he had a heart.''

''Payton, I gotta go. I'll call you later.'' I hang up, them put my head against my chair. I hear footsteps coming up to my desk, so I bring my head off my chair and sit back up. I see JJ walk up with a half-smile on her face.

''Guess what Morgan had just gotten out of Moore.'' JJ asks me. He actually went back in there with him.

''What did he get out of him?''

''Moore had told him that he didn't do it, but he does know someone who might be our Unsub.''

''What's his name?''

''The name he gave us is a 38-year-old Mason Brenner, Moore said that Brenner was Eileen's cousin, and they got into a fight the previous night. Morgan went to go see if Brenner was at home, and according to him calling minutes before he said they had just arrived at the house, which is only two blocks from here.''

''And I take it when He get's back, I'm doing the questioning?''

''Correct.'' I groan as I stand up in my chair.

''I know this probably none of my business but is everything alright Penelope? You seem..off.'' JJ asks me.

''Yeah I'm fine.''My cell rings, so I answer it.

''Garcia.''

''Hey Penelope, it's Morgan. We've got Brenner under custody, and may I say he was a fighter. I bet you he's got something he doesn't want us knowing about.''

''OK.'' I say sort of distantly.

''We'll be there in a few minutes.'' Morgan disconnects the call. After the call, I end up just walking around the building. I end up drifting towards the entrance of the station when I hear ''Screw you cops! You've got no reason to arrest me!'' I presume that to be Brenner. When I do get towards the screaming man, Morgan is not even struggling while holding on to this man as Brenner squirm in Morgan's grasp. You can see the muscles strain in Morgan's arms as he holds on to him. Woah, focus on the screamer here not the FBI agents arms.

Morgan effortlessly drags Brenner off to an interrogation room, where he just opens the door, throws Mason in their, and closes the door behind him. He leans against the wall before looking at me.

''You try getting that guy into a squad car, not fun at all.''

''I think I'm good.'' I try to smile, but I fail due to the situation with my brother, which I'm bummed about. I go to the door to open it, but Morgan moves to in front of the door just as I get there, causing me to bump into him.

''What is going on Garcia? Where's that smile of yours that everyone loves, especially me.'' He quietly asks.

''It's nothing...'' I push past Morgan slightly, and open the door to the interrogation room, then close it behind me. Sitting down at the table causes Brenner to shift slightly.

''I don't know what you damn cops think your going to get out of me, I'm not speaking one bit.''

''Ok, but just remember Mason, you don't talk soon and we'll have you detained until you do sing, oh and one more thing.''

''What you dirty pig?'' Mason snickers, which just makes me more pissed off.

''You call me a dirty pig one more time, I'll be shoving my foot so far up your ass you'll be able to taste my shoelaces.'' Without another word, I walk out of the room, slamming the door closed behind me. Walking off to the nearest bathroom, I enter and walk up to the sinks. When I look up, I notice JJ standing behind me.

''Seriously Garcia, what's going on with you?'' Taking a deep breath, I turn towards JJ.

''Today marks the 7th year anniversary of when my brother was shot down in L.A, I would go visit his grave but Collins won't let me, he told me last year to get over it.'' JJ eyes widen with shock, then narrow.

''How the hell can he say that? And not let you see your own brothers grave, what kinda of a monster is he.'' Finally a single tear runs down my cheek.

''I know. It sucks not being able to tell people about this. You're the first person I told about today, not the first to ask though. Morgan asked me too, but I didn't say anything.'' I walk through the bathroom door and around the corner, to where I find Morgan, of course he's there. He steps closer to me.

''Ok, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you angry and... why have you been crying?''Morgan asks, the look on his face soften even further. I just look down at the ground, but at this point Morgan puts a finger under my chin and forces me to look at him.

''If you won't tell me now, can you tell me after a drink? You could at least do me that.'' Knowing he won't back off this issue, I nod my head yes. He smiles slightly.

''Then let's get going, I want to know what's up.'' Putting his hand of the small of my back, he leads me out of the station. Guess I have no choice.

_Well, from that_ _I'm hoping you can figure out what's going on next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

WellSame Side Of The Spectrum

Not less than 15 minutes after our conversation at the station, were Derek and I sitting at a table in a bar. We both have a bottle in our hand, but none of even taking a sip.

''So, we're here. Tell me what's going on.'' Derek demands rather than asks me. Well, I held up my end of the bargain, the least I could do is tell him. Taking a deep breath and putting down my bottle, I begin my explanation.

''You know how I told you about my brother Adam, who was killed six years ago?''

''Yeah.'' Morgan answers back with a hin of doubt in his voice.

''Well Today,'' Pausing for a moment, I take a deep breath to stop myself from letting the tears fall. ''Is the 7th year anniversary of when he was shot . I got a call from my brother Payton asking me to come to his grave today in L.A.''

With a now softer look in his eyes Morgan speaks ''Why don't you then?''

Finally letting some tears fall, I end up getting agitated, due to the reminder of why I can't.

''I can't, my damn boss Collins won't let me go because he cares too much about his fucking cases to care whether or not his worker is functioning well enough on the field due to their brother being shot down.'' Sighing, Morgan stands up from his chair and walks over to mine. He grabs my upper arms lightly as he brings me up from my chair.

''What are you...'' Without warning, he wraps his arms around me, giving me a hug. On instinct, i lightly set my head to rest against his shoulder.

''It's going to be ok, it may seem bad at the moment but it will work out in the end, I can guarantee that.'' He lightly and awkwardly rubs my back. I find myself slowly calming down, and in no time at all I'm calmed down. When I take my head off his shoulder, he let's go of me, then steps away slightly.

''You ok?'' Morgan asks, his hand laying on my shoulder lightly.

''I'm good.'' He smiles slightly before sitting back down in his seat. I soon do the same.

''Earlier during the interrogation, where did ''If you call me a dirty pig again I'll stick my foot so far your ass you'll be able to taste my shoelaces.'' come from?'' Derek asks, one of his brows being raised slightly.

''Ok, so he pissed me off extremely, I may have gone a little...overboard.''

''A little? That guy was easily twice your size and you scared the man! Just remind me never to get you pissed, otherwise all hell will break loose.'' Morgans tries to hide a smile on his face.

''Not funny Agent Morgan.'' I teased him.

''Your right it's not funny, it's hilarious.''

''I gotta get back home, long day for me tomorrow.'' I stand up from the table, Morgan following suit.

''I'm driving you home, and don't push it sweetheart.'' Again, knowing that I'm defeated by him, I follow him towards his car.

We get up to my house, and on my front porch where he just stops. He turns me around so I'm facing him. He lightly brings his hand up to rest at my cheekbone. His warm hand is contrasting to my cold cheek.

''Guess I should be going now.'' He says quietly. He brings his hand down from my cheekbone back to his side. I don't know if it's just me but is he's coming closer to me? My brain's telling me to kiss him, but my gut's telling me to leave it alone. As if my brain was pushing my gut's opinion off a cliff, I very suddenly lean forward and touch his lips with mine. I'm standing on my front porch, kissing a man I barely know! When I realise that I've kissed him, I pulled away.

''I'm sorry, I don't know what... I'll see you tomorrow.'' I manage to get out before I enter my house and close the door behind me. Ok, what the hell happened? Why did I kiss Derek Morgan? I'm not going to lie though, when his hand was at my cheekbone, it felt like his hand belonged there, and when he took it away, I wanted it to stay there.

Woah, hold on a second. Am I falling for Derek Morgan, the guy that every girl wants. I heard that from JJ, back on topic here. I'm falling for a FBI agent I originally hated, what the hell is going on with me? Man, why do I must have crazy girl hormones?!

There's nothing much I can do about this situation expect go to sleep and see how the next day plays out.

It's the next day at work, and to be honest I'm playing it off cool as long as I don't have to do any work with Morgan directly, I think I'm good.

I'm sitting at my desk, doing paperwork I've put off until now. Just as I finish about one half of it, my work phone rings, so I answer it.

''Garcia.''

''It's Morgan, we had gotten a search warrant to search Mason Brenner's home and we found a few things that go against what he's said. I'm to the station with the evidence, and by the way...''

''Yeah Morgan?''

''We're talking about Last night when back, no excuses.'' He hangs up quickly. Damn it, guess I can't avoid it anymore.

**_I'm just going to say this once, if I had done did, I wouldn't be apologising for it._**


	8. Chapter 8

Same Side Of The Spectrum

Within 20 minutes in Morgan ending the call, he arrives with a box in hand. He sets the box down on my desk, and looks at me.

''Take it that's the evidence?'' I ask him.

''Yes it is, let me show you what we found at the house.'' Morgan takes the lid off the box, and starts pulling out bags with items in them.

''First we have a key to their house, then there's angry letter from Eileen begging him to leave her and the kids alone, and this... is what I would consider our deal breaker.'' The last bag he pulls out has two red gloves. And clearly you can see a tear in the right glove, as if a few string were pulled from it. Just like the red fiber found on Eileen's body!

''Red gloves! Yes, I think that would make him our prime suspect now Agent Morgan.''

''Yes it would.'' We stand there, looking at each other for a while before he finally speaks.

''About last night...''

''I shouldn't have done what I did, it was a mistake.'' Morgan gives me a sort of shocked look.

''A mistake? What you did wasn't a mistake, if anything it pushed me to finally realise something that I wasn't wanting to realise on for some unknown reason. I realised that I've loved you all this time, and didn't notice. I was afraid to say something because... well, I thought that you wouldn't feel the same.'' He steps closer to me, now the box being the only thing that's separating us.

''Now I know that what is going on between us, is real. '' Like he did last night, he brings his hand to rest at my cheekbone. This time, he's the one that kisses me. Even though it's short and sweet, it said everything He didn't say already. He pulls away, removing his hand from my cheek.

''Guess you should go ask Brenner about the evidence we found.'' Morgan says as he puts the bags back in the box, and puts the lid on it.

''Guess I should.''

''Be careful ok?'' He asks after kissing my forehead.

''Got it.'' I grab the evidence box then make my way over to the room where Brenner is being held. I enter the room, and set the box on the table. Mason looks at me, then the box and back at me.

''So, what took ya long enough? Too busy arresting people for no reason?'' Mason asks.

''Ohh, no. We had a very productive time at your house. Let's look through what we found shall we?'' I open the lid to the box, and bring the bag with the letter to him in it.

''On your dresser was it? Was this letter Eileen had sent it, and may I quote something she said 'Just leave us alone already, I don't need my kids around you.' Would you like to tell me why She would write this?'' I ask Mason, who is still acting as calm as could be.

''That letter does not prove I murdered them.''

''Your right, it doesn't. But this does...'' I pull out the bag with the gloves, and this time Brenner perks up a bit.

''We found these on your bed. On Eileen's body, we found a red fiber, usually used in gloves. Now if you look on the right glove, it looks as if some fibers were pulled from it. Now Brenner, you can either fess up to the murders and we can get you a 50 year sentence instead of life in prison without the opportunity of peril, or I can make sure I can stick you in jail for not just murder, but threating a police officer as well. So, what's it going to be Brenner?'' I snarl in his face.

''If I wasn't handcuffed to this chair, I would kill you right now.'' Mason snaps back at me.

''See, you wouldn't be able to do that. I just happen to know someone who is very protective of me, and if he found out you said that, you'd be dead before you even knew what was going on.''

''What? Is your boyfriend going to protect you? How sweet. Just remember sweetheart, Nothing you say or do is scaring me.''

''But I guarantee you that I'll change that statement real damn quick.'' Turning around, Morgan is standing there by the door with his arm crossed over his chest.

''Brenner, you may not be confessing to the murders, but we have enough evidence against you to convince a jury, and that's all we need. See ya court buddy.'' Morgan grabs my arm and leads me outside the room. When he let's go of my arm, a smile springs to my face.

''And what's got you smiling?'' Morgan asks.

''The fact that we are so close to getting this guy I could taste it. Man is it going rewarding when that guy finally goes behind bars.''

''Believe me, I know it will. You did good in there.'' Morgan comments as he lightly moves his hand up and down my arm.

''Thank you.''

''Not a problem, now I'm going to go tell everybody else the good news. I'll see you in a bit.'' He leans down and kisses me lightly, before walking off towards everyone else.

''I love you!'' I call to his retreating figure, then walk back to my desk where I just sit down and begin to smile at the events of today.

_**Yeah! They're finally together! Now our favorite couple still has a long way to go before they reach the end of this fanfic :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Same Side Of The Spectrum

After Morgan walks away to tell the others about the good news, I decide to finally relax at my desk for a minute, but that doesn't last long when my phone rings. I pick up the phone, answering it with a smile.

''Garcia, Homicide.''

''Garcia, it's Collins. I'm out of the station and heard about the interrogation from Agent Morgan, and I must say what you did was risky. Something that a head detective usually doesn't do.'' Are you kidding? Can this guy say one good thing about me?

''You know what Collins, I know that I did a great job, and if I didn't do what I did, we probably wouldn't have gotten to where we are now. So for once, why don't you get off your high horse and admitt that I did good!'' I say to Collins as I hang up the phone, not giving him a chance to answer. When I look up from the phone, Morgan's standing there with a questioning look on his face. I'm guess he heard the conversation.

''What was all that about?'' He asks.

''Just a conversation with Collins. So, what the rest of them say?''

''Well, they were excited that they are close to getting this guy, but then realised they would have to go back to D.C, but after that they instructed me to, and I quote 'ask her to get drinks with us aftershift until I'm blue face, so what do you say?''

''Ok, I'll go.''

''Well that didn't take much.'' Morgan smiles before walking behind me to stand behind me in my chair.

''I'll be picking you up after work and by the way...'' He leans down to where his mouth is right next to my ear.

''Love you too.'' he whispers before kissing the side of my head and walking off to the rest of the BAU.

After getting to the bar, everyone kinda split off in their own groups. JJ though, stuck with me at the table I sat down in near the entrance.

''Garcia, you should be happy! why do you look so... blue?'' JJ asks me with a concerned look on her face. ''Something going on with you and Morgan? If he did something to you, I'll beat him senseless.''

''No, it's nothing like that JJ. Its just, once this case is closed, you guys head back to D.C. Which means that whatever Morgan and I have...is gone.'' JJ then takes a symphithetic look on her face.

''Ohh, Garcia don't think like that. Sure we're going to be heading back to D.C soon, but that doesn't mean you and Morgan are done. Knowing how stubborn Morgan, he won't give up that easily, plus there's always long distance relationships.'' I sigh, then start getting up.

''I guess your right, well I'm going to head home and think everything over. I'll see you tomorrow ok?'' I put on my jacket, then JJ stands up.

''Ok, Garcia. Whatever your thinking, just make sure you tell him ok?'' JJ gives me a hug.

''I definetly will.'' I head out the entrance, then curse under my breath realising that Morgan drove me here. Seeing a taxi on the street, I flag the taxi and get in. Giving the driver my address, He begins to drive me back to my place.

When I got home, I walked directly to my bedroom and got ready for bed. After that, I manage to sleep for about 30-45 minutes before someone knocks on my door. Looking over at my bedside clock, it reads 10:37. Ok, who would be knocking at this time? After I manage to get out of my bed, I make my way to the door. When I open the door, Morgan's standing there.

''Derek, what are you doing here?'' I ask as I rub my eyes.

''JJ told me you left when she found me, why did you leave without telling me sweetheart, I was getting kind of worried for a minute.'' Morgan asks, adjusting his stance infront of me.

''I was really tired. I needed to get some sleep. My bad that I didn't tell you.''

''I understand, there's another thing that I wanted to bring across. I saw you sitting at the table, looking as if you were in deep thought, what were you thinking about?'' Crap, well I can't tell him really what I was thinking, so let's see what I can come up with.

''I was thinking whether or not telling my boss that he needed to get off his damn high horse was such a good thing. It seemed good at the time, but now...not so much.''

''Well, I'm sure everything will work out in the end. I should probably get going, I'll see you tomorrow baby girl.'' He leans in slightly to kiss me, which starts off as a simple kiss, but turns into something more. Morgan brings me outside slightly so I'm closer to him, not even breaking contact with my lips. He slowly raises a hand up to my hair, and rakes a hand lightly through my hair. His other hand stays stationary at my hip.

He pulls away, and removes his hand from my hair. ''Goodnight Penelope.'' He says as he kisses the top of my head, then walks away from me and back to his car. I walk back into my house, and close the door behind me. Well, that was interesting.

**_So, Garcia admitted that she was worried what would happen and Morgan when they would have to go back to D.C. Of course, Morgan being the amazing guy he is, will find out eventually, it just matters what he'll have to say about it :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

'

Same Side Of The Spectrum

I get out of my car the next day at the station, and Morgan's waiting by the entrance. Once he sees me, he runs over

''Garcia, we have to get on the road now, I'll explain once we get on the road.'' Without another word, I turn right back towards the passenger's seat, and get in while Morgan rushes into the driver's seat.

He drives off, sort of recklessly if you ask me, then begins to explain everything.

''Brenner got out, he ran.'' WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?

''And how did that exactly happen?''

''We have no clue, we went to check on him this morning, and he wasn't there.''

''Damn it. Derek, this isn't going to be good. If Collins finds out, I'll be out of the station faster than you could think.'' I look over at Morgan, who just looks back over the road.

''Yeah he kinda already did, but don't worry about it, Everyone on the team swore up and down that you didn't have anything to do with this happening. At first he didn't believe it, but then he got what we were saying, and believed us.''

''Do you even have any idea where he went?'' Morgan shakes his head, which just makes me even more mad.

''Well, that's just freaking wonderful. How the hell are we suppose to find the guy then?''

''We don't exactly know where he is, but due to the information we know about him, he most likely will be in a familiar area, we were sent to his address. Sweetheart, everything's going to be fine, we'll get this guy, and send him straight to prison.'' Morgan picks up my hand, and brings it up to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. Then he continues holding my hand, until he stops the car in front of what I'm guessing to be his house. We both get out of my car, grabbing my pistol that I keep in the glovebox before closing and locking the car.

Cocking my gun, I keep it ready at my side.

''You go around the back Morgan, and I'll go through the front. We'll meet in the middle.'' Morgan nods his yes with some hesitation.

''Be careful Garcia.'' He kisses my cheek before running towards the back of the house. I head up to the front door, with my guard on. When I get up to the door, I notice that it's slightly open, so I push the door open with my foot, then spin around into the house, with my gun ready in hand. After checking the Living room, I head off towards the left where it looks like some bedrooms are. All the doors are opened except for the first one on my left, well I know where he is. Going up to the door, I slowly turn the knob to the door, then I snap the door open, and head into the room. As I raise my gun, the barrel points at Mason Brenner, standing in the middle of the room.

''It's over Mason, your done. We know you killed the family, running didn't help you. Just give it up.''

''I had to kill them! If I didn't who knows what the fuck Thomas would have done to me?''

''What makes you think that he would have done something to you?''

''I raped his daughter Abigail, and Thomas and Eileen found out the morning before they died. I had to kill them! There was no way I was going to let them live with them knowing that, It had to be done!'' Brenner screams. He sticks both hands in the air, surrendering. As I go towards him to arrest him with my gun still pointed at him, he suddenly takes a knife out of his pocket and slices my upper arm. Pain shoots up my arm as I instinctively raise my hand to cover where he sliced me. Just as Mason starts to walk towards the exit of the room, Hotch, JJ, and Morgan burst through the room.

All three of them have their guns raised and pointed at Brenner.

''Mason, put the knife down.'' Hotch says in a authoritative voice. Mason lunges at them with the knife, but Morgan takes a shot at Mason. He goes down with a bullet right in the heart. When Mason hits the ground, JJ turns towards me. She leads me into the living room before speaking.

''What happened to your arm?'' She asks as she sits me down on his couch.

''That son of bitch got me with his knife, god it hurts like hell.'' Of course, Morgan comes walking out of the next room and when he see's what up with my arm, he comes over. At this point, my white work shirt has a red line about 4 inches wide on the sleeve, the blood starting to bleed through the shirt.

''Let me get this correct, that dead ass in the room over sliced you?'' Without even getting a confirmation, Morgan sits next to me.

''Roll up your sleeve and let me see how bad it is.'' As I roll up my sleeve, I wince slightly as the sleeve goes over the cut. I see JJ hand Him a rag from out of her back pocket. Cleaning up the blood that's still coming out but more slowly, he begins looking at it.

''Luckly he didn't get you that bad, it's just when he sliced you, the blade nipped a pocket of blood and that's why it's bleeding so much, this should be just fine for now.'' He tries the rag carefully so it's covering the cut.

''Let's get back to the station everyone, tie up some loose ends.'' Hotch announces. Wordlessly, everyone heads back to their cars, Morgan follows me with his hand on my back as we prepare to head back to the station.

I'm sitting at my desk back at the station, writing up paperwork on this case when JJ comes in front of my desk, then leans against it.

''Hey Garcia, have you told Morgan yet? We're leaving tomorrow.'' JJ asks just as Morgan starts walking by my desk.

''Has she told me what?'' Morgan asks, looking at me. JJ realises that I haven't told him yet, and just walks away. Morgan pulls a chair from a near by empty desk to in front of my desk.

''What was JJ talking about?'' He asks, concern lacing his voice. Turning towards him and taking a deep breath, I tell him what she's talking about.

''Well, you guys go back to Virginia tomorrow and I know that after you go back there, there's going to be no more... us, and I'll probably never see you again after tomorrow unless you come back for another case, but that could be weeks, months, or years.'' There's silence from Morgan, which worries me a lot, and I mean ALOT!

Finally, after minutes of silence Derek finally says something.

''Hey, look at me.'' I raise my head, from where it was resting against my arm. I look at him.

''Just because I'm going back to Virginia, doesn't mean that your never going to see me again. I don't care what I have to do, I will make sure I see you after tomorrow because I love you too much to not be able to see you again.'' I just look up at him.

''You're having a hard time believing me.'' Morgan states rather than says. ''Why your having such a hard time believing me I don't know, maybe this will help you understand what I'm saying. I would do anything, and I mean anything if that Meant I wouldn't have to leave you. All I want to do is make you happy, but now it's not working out well due to tomorrow. I promise that once I leave, I will make sure that I see you more than once a month.'' He kisses under my earlobe, before looking back up at me.

''I love you more than anything in the world, and I would do anything if that meant that you could be happy for the rest of your life.'' A single tear runs down my cheek. He takes the pad of his thumb and wipes the tear off my face. He leans down and kisses me lightly before standing up from the chair.

''Now I'm going to go back to packing up again, I'll come see how you're doing before the day, Love you.'' Morgan begins to walk away.

''Love you too!'' I say to him, but he turns around and starts walking backwards.

''Now I'm never going to get tired of hearing that.'' He turns back around, and continues walking the other direction. He taught me something today, that he does love me enough to do anything in the world to make me happy, because he loves me.

**_So, when Garcia told Morgan about when they leave, he just went all 'I love you, I'll see you again' on her. And which made me tear writing it!_**

**_So, we're nearing the end of our fanfic journey, but don't worry we still have a few more chapter to go, I'm going to try to make those chapters longer like this one :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Same Side Of The Spectrum

Another two hours pass by before someone else walks infront of my desk, that someone else being Collins. He has a disapproving look set on his face as he walks up to me.

''Garcia, I'm not happy about your choice to confront Brenner, I can't have my hesd detective trying to play hero then getting herself killed, much less injured.'' Really, he wants to go there? Well, two can play at this game...

''You know what Collins,'' I stand up from my desk and look him straight in the eye. ''You know damn well that I did a good job, but you being the egotistical maniac you are, you can't admit it because no, it would hurt your pride and you think that I'd be so called 'stealing your thunder' but news flash Andrew, your nothing but a fucking prick.'' Reid happens to walk down the hallway, but once he catches part of the conversation, he returns in the other direction.

''Penelope Garcia, that kind of attitude will not be tolerated in this station, your suspended for two weeks hand over the keys to your squad car, your badge and gun.''

''You know what I have a better idea, I quit. Nice working with ya asshole.'' Putting all my stuff on my desk, I very calmly walk towards the enterance of the station, and run into Morgan in the process.

''Woah, where you going sweetheart?'' He asks, putting a hand on my shoulder to balance me.

''Walking out of this place, didn't you hear, Collins was being a jackass so I quit.''Morgan looks at me kinda weird.

''Ok, let me drive you home then.''

''I'll take a cab or walk, it's fine.''

''Hell no. My girlfriend is not walking home at 5:00 at night, nor is she taking a cab, now I'm going to drive you home don't even THINK about objecting.''

''Fine you win.'' I say to him as I walk outside and wait right outside for him.

''Don't I always when it comes to this?'' He asks as he pulls me closer to him, then lightly kisses me before releasing me, and sliding his arm along my shoulders. We begin walking to his car, and in no time at all, we're in the car and driving to my house.

20 minutes later, we're parked outside my house. We've actually been sitting outside in the car 10 minutes now. Guess I gotta get out eventually.

''I guess this is goodbye.'' I quietly speak up.

''Penelope, I told you we'll see each other after today.''

''I know, it's just... it might not be for some time. I'll see you around ok?'' I open the door to the passenger side of the car, then walk out. Without looking back at Morgan, I head towards my front door, and walk in. After I close the door behind me, I lean my forehead against the door. After taking a deep breath, I begin to walk away from the door when I hear a knock on the door. I turn around to answer the door, and I see Morgan standing there.

''What are you doing here, why arn't you heading back to your hotel?'' I ask, kind of confused. Which I am.

''I forgot to say something.'' He answers back.

''What didn't you say?''I get my answer pretty damn quick when he pushes me up against the outside wall of my house, sort of pinning me against it.

''My apologies, I meant do something.'' He harshly puts his lips against mine, instantly taking it further without hesitation. He presses his body as close to mine as he can. Without another word, he pulls away and steps off my front porch.

''I love you!'' He calls before heading back to his car.I head back house, really confused. Ok, even though that was totally random, it was freaking awesome. Well, To be honest I don't think I'll be seeing him for quite some time.

**_Ok, change of plans. Instead of having three or four more short chapters, I'm having one last really long chapter, I know you weren't expecting it, but my little muse it telling me this is the way to go, so we are heading this way!_**

**_About the new fanfic, I have decided it will be called Death In The Business, and the plot is still generally what I posted earlier, she owns an antique shop and he's still a BAU agent. Hope your excited for the new fanfic!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Same Side Of The Spectrum

I intended on sleeping in the next morning, but those plans are foiled when My phone rings. Groaning, I reach over to my bedside table to grab my phone. I answer it, sitting up in the process as well.

''Hello?''

''Garcia, it's JJ. We are leaving in a few, wanna come by real quick and say goodbye? Morgan really wants to see you.''

''JJ, not that I don't want to say goodbye, but yesterday I quit my job and Collins kinda told me to never come back. Besides I saw Morgan last night when he drove me home. Can you tell him I love him though?'' I hear silence on the other end, which worries me.

''Umm.. yeah sure. I guess this is goodbye then huh?''

''It is, I'm going to miss you JJ.''

''You too, Gotta go bye.'' JJ hangs up rather abruptly. After I put my phone down, I feel something in the pit of my stomach, but I don't know what it is. Guilt, Sadness? Now I'm sorta wishing I would've went down there now. If I leave now, they'd probably already be on the plane and heading back to Virginia. I know JJ said there's long distance relationships, but let's face it. They rarely work out, and when they do those two never see each other.

Getting out of bed, I prepare for a day where I have to start looking for a job.

-5 days later-

It's been almost a week since the BAU has returned to D.C and I quit my job. I've had no luck so far finding a job, even though I've had god knows how many interviews. They all have either sucked, or they were for jobs that aren't really under what I studied in college.

Just as I step in the door, just getting back from another interview when my home phone rings. putting down my purse, I grab the phone and answer it.

''Garcia.''

''Hey Penelope, it's Morgan.'' He says awkwardly. Morgan actually called me? He hasn't called me since before he left.

''Hey Morgan, what's going on?''

''Nothing much, I've meant to call you and say something. Why, did you... when I was leaving, why didn't you come and say goodbye? You didn't even call me after the fact. And I'm not going to lie, it hurt that you told JJ to tell me that you loved me, like you couldn't tell me that yourself. Why?'' Crap, he just set the guilt back in my stomach. He's right, I know if he did what I did to him, I'd be hurting. Hell, I'd be flying back to him and kicking his ass myself. Thinking back on that, I'm wondering why I even did that.

''Morgan, I did it, well to be honest I did it because I was scared.''

''Yeah, I get it. I was scared too but Pen, you would've at least fucking called. Something is better than nothing in this situation. I just can't believe that I meant so much to you, that you couldn't even tell me that you loved me!'' He begins to raise his voice slightly.

''Morgan you know that-''

''I don't know anymore. Here, JJ wants to talk to you. Thanks for the time we spent together.'' I take it he hands the phone off to her because there's silence on the other end. I think she get's the phone when I start hearing movement on JJ's end.

''Hey Garcia, You know Morgan's been really upset the past couple of days. It's been ever since I told him that you love him.''

''I know JJ, and I know I've screwed up majorly. Damn it, I wish I could fix everything, wait may e I can.'' I say, getting an Idea in my head.

''What do you mean, 'maybe you can'. What are you talking about?'' JJ asks.

''You'lk find out soon. Call you in a few days.'' I hang up, then jump up from where I was sitting, excited to start on my plan that might and hopefully it fixies everything.

-A week later-

Wanna know what my plan was? Well, I decided rather suddenly to Move down to D.C, and get a job. I figured, if they won't stay, maybe I can follow them. Besides, it's not like I have a job keeping me here anymore.

As we speak, I'm actually inside the lobby of the BAU so I can see them. After I go through security and get a visitor pass, I than head into the elevator, pressing the button for the sixth floor. After the elevator takes me to the sixth floor, I quietly head to JJ's office. Luckily, I didn't run into Morgan, Hotch, or Reid.

I'm outside JJ's office, and I notice she's reading over some file with intense concentration. I knock on the door, which causes JJ to look up from the file and at me. Once she realises it's me, she stands up from her desk and walks over to me.

''Penelope, what are you doing here?'' JJ asks, giving me a hug.

''Well, I actually moved down here to Quantico and got a job.'' JJ widens her eyes at me.

''What? What made you do that?'' JJ asks me.

''Well, the last time I called you And Morgan had talked to me, and said some things that made realise that sometimes, you have to sacrifice somethings, if you want to be happy. I really felt guilty about what I did to him, And I just could stand the last sentence he said to me, that he didn't know about us or me anymore, which hurt. So, I was hoping that moving down here would fix those issues between us.''

''Garcia, I think he already knows all that.'' She says as she signals to me that he's behind me. I turn on my heels to see him standing behind me with a slight smile on his face.

''I'll give you two some privacy.'' JJ walks out of her office and down the hall. I turn towards Morgan, who's still smiling.

''You did all of this, for me?'' He asks.

''Of course, why wouldn't I? Did you seriously think I would forget about you and move on?'' He laughs lightly.

''I knew you wouldn't. You know I love you right?'' He asks, kissing my temple lightly.

''Of course you do.''

''That's my girl.'' His lips move from my temple, to my lips and there stay there.

_**True Love is a fire that will never go out.**_

_**The End!**_

_**So, I hope you guys loved the ending to this fanfic, because I did. I want to thank every single fan that has followed, reviewed, favorite this fanfic and has loved this fanfic unconditionally!**_

_**Even though this is the end, this signals the beginning of the new fanfic Killing In The Business! I plan to have the first chapter for that be out before Friday, at the latest Saturday Morning :)**_


End file.
